


Sharp as a Knife

by MistressRenet



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bloodlust, During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Telepathy, but maybe never really friends, okay maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Relationships start in the oddest ways. And sometimes the way they continue is even odder.Written for daegaer back in the day.





	

The first time Shuldig saw Omi after the tower fell was at a party. Omi was guarding someone; Schuldig was tailing someone else. He was dressed better than Schuldig had ever seen him; a real suit, pants, tie.

 _Well, look at this,_ Schuldig thought. _A lost little kitten. Should I take you home?_

Omi all but hissed at him, which only amused Shuldig further. _Maybe I should just drown you. That's what people do with spare kittens._ Crawford had given him orders not to dick around tonight, but a good threat never hurt anyone.

Omi thought blind rage at him, and Schuldig grinned. _Don't keep staring like that,_ he thought. _Your face might freeze that way._

Omi snorted and turned away.

_Oh, not listening now?_

Omi thought at him, suddenly, violently: _Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oooh, baby, baby--_

... _Dammit!_

Omi looked over his shoulder and grinned.

There was more to the kid than Schuldig had assumed.

 

The next time was in an all-night market.

_Well, she's homeless, she's homeless, as she stands there singing for money--_

_That's going to get old._

_Maybe for you._ Omi grinned.

Schuldig sighed. _I'm just getting coffee._

_You shot my sister._

_I've shot lots of people's sisters. Besides, that was Farfarello. I should never let him hold the gun. No damn depth perception._

_She was innocent._

_Are you really sure everyone you killed wasn't?_

No answer from Omi.

 

_If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never eeeeends~_

"All right," Schuldig said. "Stop that already."

"Why should I?" Omi was perched on the landing two stories up. Shuldig wondered if he could make him jump.

"It's annoying and it won't get you anywhere."

"Good point." Omi leaned over the railing and contemplated shooting down.

"You'll just hit the fire escape."

"Maybe." He was squinting.

"Don't you have night vision goggles?"

"...no." The goggles were for seeing lasers. How useless.

"You work for cheap assholes."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"This is stupid," Omi said, and loosed the bolt. It hit the fire escape, as expected.

"Told you."

 

_It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes--_

"I like that song," Omi said.

"Damn," Schuldig said, leaning against the doorframe. "Thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine."

"You're the one who keeps fishing inside my head." Omi was just back from a mission; sweating, keyed-up, oddly hot. He pushed his hair back from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Dunno," Schuldig said. "Crawford told me to be here."

"Need-to-know basis?"

"Something like that."

"And here you are, acting like you know it all."

Schuldig smirked. "But I do. Now." Omi's mission details had been easy enough to pluck. With Weiss' target down, there would be a vacuum; Shuldig just needed to kill one man in the nightclub next door and the power would be theirs. "Wanna kill a bad guy?"

"No."

Schuldig put a series of images in Omi's head; the target's many sins, the most lurid involving little girls and long knives. "You sure?"

"Yes." He wanted to, all right. But he wouldn't.

"Your call," Schuldig said. "Too bad."

 

Schuldig had never drowned anyone in a dish of soba before. It was kind of fun. "You really can drown in two inches of liquid. Huh." The rest of the restaurant was trashed, wine pooled on the floor with blood and urine and who knew what else. The chaos had also been pretty satisfying. It was always amazing to see what you could do with a gun and a little sadism.

"You're completely obnoxious," Omi said. This time, he'd beaten the kid to the target. The kitten was irritated. Was that... bloodlust? _Interesting._

_I'm sure I can find you another target if you're too frustrated._

"Shut up," Omi said. Damn, he was _hot_ like this, irritation and annoyance coming off him in waves.

Schuldig licked his lips. _Or we could find something better to do._

Omi glared at him and turned to leave.

Then his foot slid into a puddle of wine-- or was it blood-- and he lost his balance, careening across the floor. Schuldig laughed out loud, even though that would probably bring more attention than the gunshots he'd been careful to mentally erase.

"It's not _funny,_ " Omi snapped, and brought up his crossbow. "And stop laughing."

Two thugs with guns were already running toward the door. "Get out of here, idiot," Schuldig said. "They're--"

The door pounded open, and Omi's crossbow spun round. One shot, two, and two more bodies in the room. "Let's get out of here," he said, scrambling up.

One way out, and one narrow alley to cross-- it was always an alley-- and twenty cops once the alarm went up. Shuldig pulled Omi back with him into a doorway. _Stay quiet and I'll keep us hidden._

 _Why are you doing this?_ Omi's heart was pounding, and he was still on edge. Eager. Too hot to waste.

_Because I don't like giving explanations. And Crawford doesn't want you twerps dead for some reason._

_You take orders like a good boy, huh?_

_You want me to?_ Schuldig dipped his free hand down. Omi was hard through his cheap mission shorts. He gritted his teeth, but said nothing to Shuldig. _I can. I'm good at it, when I want to be._

 _Go to hell,_ Omi thought, but he didn't move Schuldig's hand.

 

 _You can't see me,_ Schuldig said.

"This is ridiculous." Omi was walking up the stairs. He could tell that the boy missed the crossbow; two darts in his jacket, but it didn't feel like enough.

 _We're killers,_ Schuldig said. _That's why you feel lonely without it._

"If we're killers, why are we playing hide and seek?"

_You're honing your skills._

"Why exactly did you decide to improve my skills?"

_I'm an altruist._

"I'm sure." Omi had no confidence that his skills would improve at all, but he _was_ wondering if he'd get sex out if this. Schuldig found it amusing. The kid was seventeen; not really a surprise he thought with his dick, but funny, still. Schuldig's knees were starting to cramp, but it was well worth it.

A moment of triumph; and then-- to Schuldig's shock-- Omi kicked the fire door open. "There you are."

_How--_

"Hid there on a mission," Omi said. "Years ago. How the hell did _you_ fit in there?"

It soon became apparent that the _real_ question was how Schuldig was going to get _out._

 

The party was fucking _dull_. Schuldig lost patience with surveillance two hours in and looked for Omi. He found him nursing a watered-down Scotch at the edge of the crowd. Omi raised an eyebrow when he saw him, but offered no further reaction. He was wearing a dark suit; silk with a tiny, subtle stripe down the leg, dark blue tie, a designer, though Schuldig couldn't quite place this one.

Schuldig compelled a waiter to walk in his direction and scored a mushroom tart off the tray.

He made a show of eating it in front of Omi-- Mamoru, he was calling himself now, but the change hadn't stuck in his head. The tarts were pretty good. He licked his lips and leered.

"You're disgusting," 'Mamoru' said, finishing the rest of his Scotch.

"I'm irresistible," Schuldig said.

"I think you've mistaken 'annoying' for 'irresistible.'"

Crawford always said that too. Maybe that's why Schuldig kept coming back.

"You as bored with this as I am?"

Omi thought for a long moment. "Yeah," he said, putting his empty glass down. "I am."

Schuldig followed him in triumph.

 _You have a mushroom crumb on your nose, you know,_ Mamoru thought at him.

 

There wasn't much time; Schuldig tugged quickly at the zipper of Mamoru's fly. "Hurry up," he said.

"I can't just--"

"What, don't want to trash your expensive pants?" Schuldig smirked.

Mamoru almost blushed. He wore the clothes well, but there was still that edge of discomfort; it would never go away, probably. Maybe it made him softer. It certainly made him more dangerous.

 _Finally_ the pants were off, his hands cupping Mamoru's naked ass, and the lust was heady and thick in Mamoru's mind. Mamoru wanted his dick sucked, and Schuldig figured that was as good a way to get him off as any other; he sunk down to his knees and unbuttoned the fly of Mamoru's cotton boxers.

_Surprised you haven't upgraded to silk._

_Shut up,_ Mamoru thought at him, and Schuldig chuckled as he slid Mamoru's cock in his mouth. That edge he'd always known was there showed now more often than not; a sword he wielded sparingly, but with skill. Mamoru wasn't the kind of idiot to go throwing shit at helicopters; he never had been, really. Mamoru was getting impatient, hot for it now, his hands grabbing tight in Shuldig's hair. _Come on,_ Mamoru thought at him. _You wanted this._

 _I'm the telepath,_ Schuldig thought back. _How do you know?_

Mamoru's mind spiked with impatience, and the hand tightest in his hair shoved Shuldig's head toward his crotch.

 _Someday I'm going to stop right here just to piss you off,_ Schuldig thought, but he slid Mamoru's cock in his mouth anyway. Schuldig liked sucking cock; not only was the rush of pleasure from whoever he was blowing utterly satisfying, Shuldig liked knowing he could _bite_ whenever he wanted to.

 _Finally,_ Mamoru thought at him.

 _So impatient,_ Schuldig sneered back. _Is that how you plan to rule the world, too?_

"I don't want to rule the world," Mamoru said. "And don't pretend to be an altruist."

_I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Don't worry._

"You're the _last_ person I worry about."

 

"Why are you here?" Mamoru asked. He was _Mamoru_ now, inside and out, Schuldig noted.

"Why do you let me in?" Schuldig sat on the edge of the desk and leaned in. "Maybe you're looking for something familiar. Maybe it's the danger. Maybe I fucked with your brain somehow and I just like checking up on my work."

"You fucked with my head all right," Mamoru grumbled. He was wondering if Schuldig had locked the door. The telepath grinned.

"It's locked," he said. "And no one's got _any_ interest in bothering you. Your honor will remain intact."

"Very funny," Mamoru said. But he walked in front of the desk. "You still didn't answer the question."

"What, fucking the Takatori heir isn't enough for me?"

Mamoru frowned and swung a leg over Schuldig. "No," he said thoughtfully. "I don't believe it is." He was hard already, and it wasn't any of Schuldig's doing. None of Shuldig's _direct_ doing, anyway.

Schuldig let Mamoru slide into his lap and rocked up a little against him. "Maybe it's your ass."

Mamoru grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, pressing his mouth against Schuldig's neck. _Shut up,_ he thought, and Shuldig was happy to comply.

 

"So you're alive," Mamoru said.

"Don't act so disappointed." Shuldig grinned, and passed his hands over his hair. The short-cropped cut still felt weird; Mamoru was wondering if it'd gotten singed. "Nice co-worker you've got there."

A wash of emotions and a sharp spike of irritation. "He's--"

"Hey, it's not my problem any more." Schuldig felt a little affection toward the kid, in spite of himself. "Just watch him. He's dangerous when he gets emotional."

"I know." Mamoru smiled in spite of himself.

Shuldig stepped forward and traced the side of Mamoru's face with his finger. "You'll be all right."

"Of course I will." Mamoru said. _Be careful,_ he thought.

"I don't need to be careful." Schuldig smirked.

Mamoru glared, and Schuldig left laughing. He'd have to tell Crawford.

Though maybe he'd keep this conversation to himself.


End file.
